The 81st Hunger Games
by BookAddictForLife
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, The 80th Hunger Games. *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is the sequel to my first submit a tribute story, The 80****th**** Hunger Games. Here is the tribute form. Please PM me if you have any questions, or you can review, too, if you don't have an account or just like that better. I will post the tribute list for this story, but not any other chapters until my first story is finished. Also, both tributes from district 4 are reserved, as are the female tributes for 1 and 5. But you can submit for any other spots. This is NOT first come first serve, and I will choose the best tributes. So, here is the form.**

**Tribute Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Appearance:

Opinion on Capital(before and after being chosen):

Do they take tesserae?:

Volunteered or chosen?:

Family/Friends(please include a short description of family and friends, like personality and appearance):

Background:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Alliance?:

Romance?:

Token:

Interview Angle:

Interview Quote(Optional):

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit(optional):

Interview outfit(optional):

Who comes to say goodbye to them? How do they act?:

Reaction at reaping:

Song that describes them(optional):

Mentor(optional)

Stylists/prep team(optional):

Escort(optional):

(Please include a description of mentors/stylists/prep teams/ escorts)

**Okay, and that's it. I know it's horribly long, but the more I know about your tribute, the better I can write them. So, please submit! You can review the form or PM it to me. I really don't care which one you do.**


	2. Current List Of Tributes

**This is the list of tributes so far! I'm so happy with all the wonderful tributes I've gotten! Thank you guys so much for participating in my games.**

**D1**

**Male: **Robane Threlt: 18

**Female: **Emerald Tux: 16

**D2**

**Male: **Zacharias Bolara: 13

**Female: **Teerin Jeril: 15

**D3**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D4**

**Male: **reserved

**Female: **reserved

**D5**

**Male:**

**Female: **Teagan Willow: 15

**D6**

**Male: **Saffron Sabre Kain: 17

**Female: **Chelle Kienna: 15

**D7**

**Male:**

**Female: **reserved

**D8**

**Male: **Darden Phelps: 12

**Female:**

**D9**

**Male:**

**Female: **Cordelia (Cori) Harlow: 16

**D10**

**Male: **reserved

**Female: **Vesper Clare: 17

**D11**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**D12**

**Male:**

**Female: **Destery Shultz: 16

**Okay, I still need a bunch of tributes, guys! I would really appreciate it if you submitted for my story. I need nine tributes still! The sooner I get my tributes, the sooner I can start writing.**


	3. Tribute List 2

**This is the list of tributes so far! I'm so happy with all the wonderful tributes I've gotten! Thank you guys so much for participating in my games.**

**D1**

**Male: **Robane Threlt: 18

**Female: **Emerald Tux: 16

**D2**

**Male: **Zacharias Bolara: 13

**Female: **Teerin Jeril: 15

**D3**

**Male:**

**Female: **Flint: 16

**D4**

**Male: **Sam Tiburom: 17

**Female: **Sara Hart: 16

**D5**

**Male: **Socorro Milkvine: 12

**Female: **Teagan Willow: 15

**D6**

**Male: **Saffron Sabre Kain: 17

**Female: **Chelle Kienna: 15

**D7**

**Male:**

**Female: **reserved

**D8**

**Male: **Darden Phelps: 12

**Female: **Monkshood Splice: 15

**D9**

**Male:**

**Female: **Cordelia (Cori) Harlow: 16

**D10**

**Male: **reserved

**Female: **Vesper Clare: 17

**D11**

**Male:**

**Female: **Babybreath Florette: 12

**D12**

**Male:**

**Female: **Destery Shultz: 16

**Okay, I still need 5 tributes! I'm going to start writing the reapings as soon as my other story is done, but it still might take a while. So, thank you guys for being patient!**


	4. Tribute List 3

**This is the list of tributes so far! I'm so happy with all the wonderful tributes I've gotten! Thank you guys so much for participating in my games.**

**D1**

**Male: **Robane Threlt: 18

**Female: **Emerald Tux: 16

**D2**

**Male: **Zacharias Bolara: 13

**Female: **Teerin Jeril: 15

**D3**

**Male: **Rhys Canley: 17

**Female: **Flint: 16

**D4**

**Male: **Sam Tiburom: 17

**Female: **Sara Hart: 16

**D5**

**Male: **Socorro Milkvine: 12

**Female: **Teagan Willow: 15

**D6**

**Male: **Saffron Sabre Kain: 17

**Female: **Chelle Kienna: 15

**D7**

**Male: **Dylan Smith: 14

**Female: **

**D8**

**Male: **Darden Phelps: 12

**Female: **Monkshood Splice: 15

**D9**

**Male: **Kayden Kritinson: 16

**Female: **Cordelia (Cori) Harlow: 16

**D10**

**Male: **reserved

**Female: **Vesper Clare: 17

**D11**

**Male:**

**Female: **Babybreath Florette: 12

**D12**

**Male: **Dagger MacNamara: 18

**Female: **Destery Shultz: 16

**Okay, the female for district 7 is now unreserved, so if you want that spot, submit! I need only two more tributes to go. I'm going to start writing out the reapings so that when my other story is done, I can update this a bunch right away so that you don't have to wait. So, do you guys think I should do a different chapter for each district's reapings, or should I do it in two chapters, with six district reapings in one chapter? Or, if you have any ideas on how you think it would be better, please feel free to tell me your suggestions! And, since I'm getting kind of desperate for tributes, you can submit more if you want. There's no longer a limit on the number of tributes you submit. **


	5. Final Tribute List

**This is the final tribute list! I'm so happy with all the wonderful tributes I've gotten! Thank you guys so much for participating in my games.**

**D1**

**Male: **Robane Threlt: 18

**Female: **Emerald Tux: 16

**D2**

**Male: **Zacharias Bolara: 13

**Female: **Teerin Jeril: 15

**D3**

**Male: **Rhys Canley: 17

**Female: **Flint: 16

**D4**

**Male: **Sam Tiburom: 17

**Female: **Sara Hart: 16

**D5**

**Male: **Socorro Milkvine: 12

**Female: **Teagan Willow: 15

**D6**

**Male: **Saffron Sabre Kain: 17

**Female: **Chelle Kienna: 15

**D7**

**Male: **Dylan Smith: 14

**Female: **Jacklyn Feverus: 14

**D8**

**Male: **Darden Phelps: 12

**Female: **Monkshood Splice: 15

**D9**

**Male: **Kayden Kritinson: 16

**Female: **Cordelia (Cori) Harlow: 16

**D10**

**Male: **Lupus Wintergreen: 16

**Female: **Vesper Clare: 17

**D11**

**Male: **Scorpio Bosconovitch: 14

**Female: **Babybreath Florette: 12

**D12**

**Male: **Dagger MacNamara: 18

**Female: **Destery Shultz: 16

**Congrats to those of you who made it, and sorry to those who didn't. If any of you want a certain tribute to be your tribute's alliance or romance, feel free to tell me. I'll take it into consideration, but please note that not everyone can have a romance. I'll have one or two, **_**maybe **_**three, but that would just turn the story into a romance. If you have any questions or suggestions, please either PM me or review. Again, I'm not sure when I'll have the reapings up. I still have a ways to go on my other story, and my parents aren't letting me on the computer as much anymore, so sorry if you have to wait a while. I'm trying really hard to get the story done so that you guys don't have to wait. Thanks for being patient!**


End file.
